


last words of a shooting star

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Feelings, Female Jesse (Minecraft), Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Flashbacks, Guilt, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Rain, Survivor Guilt, Title from a Mitski Song, but not confessed feelings, no beta we die like Reuben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: It always rains whenever bad things happen....[Day 2 - Tears & Rain]
Relationships: Jesse/Petra (Minecraft)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	last words of a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> double prompt baby!! i really enjoyed working on this one >:D. 
> 
> his came out a bit later than the first one--both from the fact that i had ballet practice today and because i got a liiitle carried away with this. sorry about that, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> you can find the prompt list i'm using [here](https://warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come) , which is made by warpinator on tumblr.

It always rains whenever bad things happen.

Rain drops are rapidly hitting the grass, the trees, and everyone else’s umbrellas. The entire town is there as they bid farewell to Jesse in tears. The muffled sobs of some of the citizens mix with the loud noises of rain hitting hard surface, and Petra grimaces. It’s too loud.

A few feet away from her, there’s Olivia. She’s… to put it the nicest way possible, a mess. The one hand holding her umbrella is trembling, and her whole body shakes with her sobs. She has a hand clasped over her mouth to muffle them, though Petra can’t really say it’s working. There are bags under her eyes, though they aren’t noticeable at first glance—unlike Axel. The boy stands next to her, one of his hands is on her shoulder. He’s just as much of a mess. His other hand is occupied with an umbrella as well, though it isn’t really doing its job; his hand is shaking so bad the roof of the umbrella hardly stays over his head.

A little bit further than them is Lukas, Harper and Ivor. Ivor looks less affected than the rest, but Petra knows it’s not true—he might not show it, but she knows he’s been crying himself to sleep these last couple of days. Harper holds the hand which isn’t occupied, Petra can see tears streaming down her face as well which the older woman rubs away with her hand. Lukas has both of his hands on the handle of the umbrella and the girl can tell he’s squeezing _hard_ because his knuckles are white. His grip is shaky. His chest goes rises and falls irregularly, and he sounds like he’s choking. His blond hair, styled neatly on normal occasions, looks like it hasn’t seen a comb in days.

Radar’s on his knees, not even caring about how the knees of his pants are getting ruined by the mud. His shaky arms can barely keep him from collapsing on the ground. More mud is smeared on his large framed glasses that had fallen down from his small face. He’s sobbing too, his teeth gritted. Even Stella is there, she’s occasionally drying her eyes with a napkin and watching everyone with a gloomy expression on her face.

Surprisingly, she is the only one who’s not crying.

She feels too tired to.

She feels hollow and colorless and heavy, there’s this invisible weight on her chest and it’s pushing down hard to the point where she can’t breathe. She feels the tears building up, she feels her throat tightening but she just can’t let it out.

There’s one moment, one scene playing in her mind on repeat.

* * *

As they’re running away from the giant Enderman, Petra trips on her feet and suddenly she’s hanging off the one-block wide glass bridge. As if looking down at her feet and seeing nothing but the pitch black oblivion right under them wasn’t scary enough. Her hands, absolutely drenched in sweat, don’t do much at holding her up. Jack and Jesse are in front of her, with Jack leading and Jesse in the middle.

“I’ll go save her!” Jesse yells to Jack, and Petra sees the girl run towards her. She grabs her wrists and pulls her up to the bridge quickly.

“You can thank me later,” she pants and they start running again. The Enderman catches up with them, and its shadow hovers over the duo. It lets out a shriek—Petra’s ears ring in the aftermath—and starts wrecking the bridge. Tens of glass blocks breaking at once is even scarier when you’re close.

From the corner of her eyes, Petra sees a large mass getting swung at them, and it feels like time has slowed down. Her heart sinks in her stomach, and she tries to divert any drop of energy she has to her legs. The mass is just hovering over them now, and Petra doesn’t see a possibility where they can come out alive in this.

“Petra, I’m sorry!” With a yell, she feels two hands on her back, and they push hard; hard enough to send her launching and stumbling on the glass bridge once again. She falls down and feels the glass slightly shatter under her.

And she only comes back to her senses when she hears the loud crashing right behind her.

She looks.

She’s only a block away from the edge, and Jesse’s not there. Petra only sees the flash of her enchanted diamond sword before it’s swallowed by the sea of darkness beneath.

“Petra, come on !” Jack grabs her wrist and quickly pulls her back on her feet, and they start running again.

Petra can barely form a coherent sentence. “B-but Jesse—”

“She fell. She’s not coming back.” Jack’s sentence is cold, curt. His voice trembles.

The Enderman shrieks behind them to remind the duo that it’s still there, and Petra’s legs miraculously gain a little bit of energy. She and Jack finally arrive at the portal and run through it. They fall on the platform that awaits them at the Overworld, their knees jostle against the smooth material.

The portal closes behind them.

She feels hollow, blank and heavy as the others run near them. She can vaguely remember being hugged tightly, but nothing registers.

She looks at her side.

Jesse’s not there.

Her ears start ringing, and she feels this crushing weight over her body; she’s suffocating, she can’t breathe.

Jesse’s not there.

She’s gone.

And it’s her fault.

She should be crying. Why isn’t she crying? Why isn’t she crying?! Jesse’s gone, she’s gone and she’s never coming back; and it’s _her_ fault!

She can’t find the power in her.

The ringing in her ears muffle what everyone’s talking about, but she can recall Olivia’s loud gasp, Axel’s initial denial.

She can’t move. She can’t do anything. Her tongue is tied and her body paralyzed; she just sits there, on her knees, her eyes dully staring into nothing.

* * *

Petra can’t get it out of her head.

It’s her fault that Jesse’s dead, and it’s her fault that the entire city of Beacontown plus the survivors of the catastrophe of Champion City are gathered here today like this.

Then, Jack and a few other people come with a chest. The lid is half-closed, and Petra can see the familiar blue glint of one of her most treasured possessions, the Ender Shield. It’s the funeral tradition at Beacontown; whenever someone dies, they put whatever there was in the person’s inventory to a chest and bury that. Since Jesse’s inventory was in no way acquirable, the had decided on burying something important to her to accompany her in the afterlife.

Petra doesn’t know why, but something just snaps in her, like the last fibers of a damaged piece of rope sundering.

She remembers. She remembers the flash of excitement in her black eyes as her gaze is fixed onto the blue armor for the first time at Ivor’s secret hideout at the Farlands. she quickly equips it. She can remember the smile on her face, how she puts her hands on her hips and raises her chin a little with confidence, though hazily.

She remembers trying so hard not to blurt out something stupid like “You look beautiful.”

Another memory flashes by.

This time, they’re in Romeo’s cabin and they’re talking. Petra’s just told about her fears she’s been bottling up for a long while now, and Jesse has a tender expression on her face. She’s looking directly in her eyes, she’s smiling.

"I'll be right there with you, Petra. If you think your place is out there, then so is mine."

She says that with such power, such reassurance, such warmth; it’s almost impossible for Petra to hold herself from saying “I love you.” They have limited time, and it’s not the time for feelings, Petra thinks as Jesse opens her arms and comes closer. Her gaze lingers on her lips for a split second, her mind weighs the sudden thought but time decides for her. They just end up hugging, but that enough sends a pleasant shiver down Petra’s spine.

Oh, how she deeply regrets not saying anything.

She falls on her knees, and her psyche finally lets her cry. Her guilt presses down on her and it hurts physically, her lungs feel like they’re collapsing and she struggles to breathe. It’s her fault, it’s hear fault, it’s her fault god damn it! Maybe if she told Jesse she loved her more than anything, how she was the light of her life and how lucky she was to have her; she wouldn’t have sacrificed herself…

But she knows there’s no use in dwelling on maybe’s. She wishes she didn’t.

Rain pours over the crowd as the funeral continues.


End file.
